


Would you still be here with me?

by Monmonmoiru



Category: AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel), AFTERL!FE
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, No beta we die like Ethan lmao, Possession, and like a lot of our boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: An act of spirit possession led to some revelation
Relationships: Ghilley (AFTER L!FE)/Ethan (AFTER L!FE), Licht (AFTER L!FE)/Louis (AFTER L!FE), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 9





	Would you still be here with me?

**Author's Note:**

> First, I forgot Ghilley's weapon at the time I was writing this and I was too lazy to fix it so we just call it 'the weapon'
> 
> Second, just pretend what happened in the Ghilley's event doesn't exist or else this would be awkward lol (even though that even is the sole reason I even captain this ship) 
> 
> Third, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR ETHAN!!!
> 
> Anyway, *ahem* Thank you for anyone who read, kudo, and comment!

"Ethan, watch out!" Ghilley yelled in warning but it was still not fast enough. 

Ethan immediately got himself possessed by a vengeful spirit. A pained scream ripped out from him, one that his partner could never forget. 

"Damn it!" Gilley said in frustration. Normally he would not hesitate to hurt someone if it means getting a spirit out, but this was not just someone. This was Ethan, his precious person, someone who he has learned to love and respect, someone he couldn't bear to hurt. 

A sickening laugh came out of Ethan's mouth. His face twisted into unfamiliar cruelness. Gone was the trace of the man who was loyal and fierce and replaced by the foreign cold smile.

" _Come at me, reaper! I dare you_!" The spirit challenged him.

Too worried for his partner, Ghilley could only say, "Get out of him!"

" _Hm? What's this? Is that hesitation I'm seeing?_ " The face looked shocked for a moment before the twisted smile was back again. " _Well, well, well, would you look at that? Who would have thought a cruel man like you would fall for someone? Never thought that both of you are a thing! I can see it in his memory._ " The spirit let out a cackle. " _How ridiculous!_ "

Ghilley's grip on his weapon tightened as he gritted his teeth. He has to find a way to purify this spirit without damaging Ethan. He didn't think his heart could bear it. This was supposed to be an easy mission. Kati and Noah even came along and they split into two teams to look for the spirit. Speaking of their other teammates, where the hell are they? 

Distracted by his thought, Ghilley almost got slice by the other's sword.

" _Tch, I almost got you._ " the spirit frowned before grinning as if it realised something. " _You know, I can't figure out how an honourable man like this redhead can love some heartless reaper like you? I've been here long enough and have heard things about you. Did your boyfriend know about it?_ "

"Shut up and get out of him. Fight me directly, you coward!"

Letting out a haunting laugh, the spirit then looked directly at Ghilley, face schooled into a neutral expression like Ethan's usual look. " _Ghilley_ ," the older reaper already knew something was up the moment the spirit said his name like **_that_** , " _Ghilley, why didn't you tell me the truth? You don't trust me? I trusted you!"_

"Stop it!" How dare that spirit use Ethan's voice and Ethan's face to tell him those things. A part of Ghilley knew that it was not his love that was saying it. It was not, and yet he couldn't help but shrink on himself. 

_"I thought you love me. Hm, you are truly the scum of the Earth. No faith, no honour, no nothing!_ "

"Ethan, no-"

" _Shut up! Do you think I could ever love you, a monster that not even an evil spirit can rival? What an absolute joke! You know, all the time I've been spending you were just for my entertainment. It's funny how you are so besotted with me._ " The evil spirit continued its tirade, controlling the redhead's body to try and slash at the older reaper. 

"How dare you say-" Once again, Ghilley was being cut off.

" _How dare I? More like how dare you! How dare you lie to me, how dare you say you love me, you filthy creature! I should have left you... matter of fact, I think I will!"_

Ghilley's hands shook. He had to stop himself from using his weapon to harm the other's body and instead tried to dodge the swings of the sword from cutting him. Oh, how he wished he could lash out, use his weapon against the spirit so it can _shut the fuck up!_

But once again, call him weak, but he couldn't do it, he just couldn't. 

Suddenly, Ethan's body seized up and another scream was let out.

"Ethan!" Ghilley could only stand there, eyes widened in worry. 

The redhead dropped the weapon before falling onto his knees, hands reaching up and wrapping around his own neck as if suffocating himself. 

" _No, how, how can this reaper-_ Get out- _I won't allow-_ No more with this nonsense- _Noooooo!"_

Dark smoke came out from the redhead's body, signalling that the spirit was being rejected form it. Although Ghilley was shocked, he knew he didn't have the time to stare. He quickly used his weapon against the spirit. There was a lingering scream before the spirit disappeared, leaving behind Ethan, who lay unconscious on the ground. 

"Ethan!" Ghilley ran to check on the other, fearing and searching for any sign of the spirit still residing inside. 

"Ghilley! Ethan! Are you both alright?" Kati and Noah finally came into view.

"Where were you?" Ghilley had to hold himself back from yelling at his teammate.

Kati didn't seem to notice his tone, huffing and crossing his arms before saying, "Well, we were doing our job! Ethan was the one who decided we split up remember? Now, what's wrong with him? Too weak that the spirit beat him up? Ha! That'll teach-" Noah quickly covered Kati's mouth, seeing that Ghilley's face darkened the more Kati talk. 

"We're sorry, Ghilley,” he decided to do some damage control, "we wandered a bit too far from this area but we tried to get here as soon as we hear any commotion." 

"Hm, that's fine," Still frowning, Ghilley accepted the apology. "Things are done now anyway."

He then lifted Ethan into his arms, making sure his hold was secured before heading back. "Let's go."

Kati wanted to once again say something but a poke to the rib and a shake of Noah's head, and a glance at Ghilley's dark expression made him change his mind. 

* * *

"He's going to be alright," Housemaster Sei said after assessing Ethan's condition. Said reaper was still unconscious, resting on his bed, and surrounded by his housemates, the manager, Licht, and Ghilley. 

Everyone let out a sigh of relief before they were being ushered back to their room. Louis looked at the unmoving Ghilley and let out a sigh before saying, "Thou can stay here tonight. I'll be with Licht if that's alright?" He tilted his head toward his boyfriend in question. The man nodded before taking the prince's hand and both of them left the room. Before closing the door, in a rare moment of seriousness, Louis glanced back and said, "Take care of him." Ghilley simply gave him a nod. 

Now that he was finally the only one left in the room beside Ethan, he pulled a chair next to the bed and continued staring at the unconscious man before taking a pale hand and placing a kiss on it. "Ethan... Ethan... I'm sorry..."

"... What nonsense... are you talking about now?" A raspy voice made Ghilley flinched. He was quick to let go of the redhead's hand. 

"Ethan! You're awake!" 

"Of course I'm awake, now let me up!" Ethan was trying to sit up but the other didn't allow him. They finally came to a compromised with Ghilley gently helping Ethan to sit up and lean against the big fluffy pillows Louis placed on his bed when he was still unconscious. Once settled, Ethan still looked tired, but he decided to address the problem right then. No point in putting it off for later. "Now then, tell me why are you sorry?"

"It's noth-"

"It's not nothing. You looked shaken." Seeing that Ghilley still hesitated to speak his mind, Ethan let out a sigh and continued, "Look, I'm tired right now, so spit it out what you have to say."

"My dear, if you are tired, you should-"

"No, you will not distract me this time... Is this about what the vengeful spirit said when it possessed me?" The redhead took a guess and knew that he was right when his other half immediately took his hands back and actively avoid his gaze. "I heard what it said to you. I was conscious even when the spirit took over my body. I apologize for not fighting harder."

"No!" Ghilley was not expecting an apology, and he won't let the other think it was his fault that they were in that situation. "You shouldn't be the one to apologize. I should. If only I was stronger, I could have helped you sooner."

"Even so, I heard what it said to you." Ethan could already see Ghilley once again froze in place. "And I think we should talk about it."

"I... I understand." The redhead hated how resigned the other sounded and so he patted the space next to the bed to invite him to lay next to him. Still hesitant, Ghilley asked, "Are you sure? After all, you've heard about me, are you sure you want to lay with someone like me?"

"What? Is that what this is? You afraid that whatever words were spilling from that spirit's mouth will drive me away?"

"You heard it! It was all the truth. I was a heartless bastard! All I cared about was the ratings rather than what the spirits were feeling. I-"

"I know. I'm not one for rumour but when it comes to you, I may become a bit curious, considering how you portray yourself as being very secretive."

"Oh?"

"Tch, don't entertain yourself with that thought. Come, lay beside me."

Ghilley gave him a weak chuckled before slowly dragging himself into the bed, lying where Ethan directed him to lie. The redhead then lied down so that they are face to face. 

"Now then, tell me, why do you think I would think badly of you or leave you?"

"Ethan, I told you before. I'm a bad person. When that spirit said those words, I came to realise something. I lied to you. I never tell you of my background and now that you know about it, it's through grapevines and some vengeful spirit. My past is dirty, something even I can't bear at times. Someone as righteous as you shouldn't be with me. You'll be thought badly just because you are with me."

"Is that what you think?" 

Ghilley did not expect the amount of anger held in the other's voice. "What?"

"I asked is that what you think? How dare you think you have the right to decide whether you're good for me or not?" 

"Ethan, I don't mean to-"

"That's exactly what you mean! What? Do you think I'm so easily swayed by what that vengeful spirit said that I’d leave you the moment I regain my sense? How foolish of you! I thought you are smarter than that but I guess I was wrong. How can I be with someone as stupid as you? Unbelievable!" Ethan panted slightly once he finished ranting. He still felt tired after the possession.

"Yes, yes, I'm quite foolish, am I?" Ghilley tried to appease him. He hesitated before decided to just go for it and wrap his arms around the other man. "Silly me for even doing that. I'm sorry for having to make you say those words."

"You!" Taking a deep breath, Ethan calmed himself down before continuing, "I know of your past now. However, I rather focus on the present. You are no longer the man you used to be. I know how hard it is for you to carry yourself every day like this while still holding onto the burden of the past."

"...Thank you for understanding."

"I won't leave you. I may not be the best listener but... talk to me. I want to understand you more. We are a pair, always together, like you said. I've never been in a relationship before. You're the first one. You've taught me how to love properly, being my rock whenever I need you. It's my turn. Trust me to help you carry those burdens, even when you know that I'm no good with emotional stuff. I promise I won't leave you." Ethan trailed off before burying his in the other's chest, arm reaching up to wrap around the waist. 

"Ethan..." Ghilley's voice sounded chocked, "Thank you... thank you. You don't know how lucky I am to have you. I love you, my love. I love you so much."

"Me too..." The reply got muffled in Ghilley's shirt but he heard it. His heart soared on the rare occasion his love confesses his feeling openly. 

"Love? Lovely, may I kiss you?" Ghilley patted the other's head until the redhead tilted his head up. 

It was just a quick peck before Ethan hid his face again, the tip of his ears reddened in embarrassment. Ghilley whined at how unfair it was for him but a smile was presented on his face. 

"Shut up, and perish the thought of using any more of those nicknames. Now sleep! I'm exhausted." Ethan said before quickly falling asleep. He was not lying when he said he was still tired. 

Chuckled into the other's hair, Ghilley placed a gentle kiss onto the soft red hair. Arms tightened around the other's body protectively before muttering a soft "Sleep well, my dear. I love you."

Sleep may not come for him as fast, but at that moment, having the love of his life safe in his arms was enough to bring him peace for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in my drive for months but procrastination is also a thing lol


End file.
